


Lazy Day

by saruhiko_bb



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, k rarepair week 2017, kotatsin, or as meru put it kotatsuck that dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: Deciding to opt out of their friends plans for the weekend, Akiyama and Benzai spend a nice day lounging around together.  Though their friends think they're just being lazy bums, they end up doing more than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for K rarepair week 2017! This is my first time writing these two so much... and yet I wrote sin hah what a surprise. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and thank you Lucy for reading this over so soon for me!! You're the best <3 ^^

"Finally! It's the weekend!" Domyouji hums, skipping merrily down the hall. Walking with him were Hidaka, Enomoto, and Fuse, the four of them on their way to shop downtown, along with plans to get some ramen and even do some karaoke afterwards. It was the highlight of the week, and they were all glad to finally be released from the clutches of work. "Where are Akiyama and Benzai, though?" Domyouji says, stopping in his tracks to look about the corridor, "Weren't they just here?"

Sighing, Hidaka walks passed Domyouji, a slightly resigned look on his face. "They were... I tried to invite them out again since it's our day off, but they said they wanted to stay in today," Hidaka says, throwing his hands in the air, "Before they said they didn't mind going out!"

Shuffling closer, Enomoto cuts in, "You know, Hidaka I think it's because of that kotatsu again..."

"Kotatsu?"

"Ah, right I guess you weren't there." 

"There for what?"

"The other day Akiyama and Benzai picked up some old kotatsu, and Fushimi fixed it for them, it was really awesome of him!" Domyouji chimes, "Then we had hot pot with Kamo."

“It’s not  _ that _ impressive,” Fuse scoffs, “It’s probably simple enough.”

“Well if Fushimi-san hadn’t fixed it they would’ve thrown it out, you know.” Enomoto says.

“Yeah, yeah.” Fuse mumbles.

"Hm, sounds like fun," Hidaka says, “Did Fushimi-san stay for hot pot too?”

Shaking his head, Domyouji answers, “Nope! That was a different day, but we did invite him... It was still fun though.”

Laughing a little, Enomoto fixes scratches his nose, "Yeah, but I think they're having a little  _ too _ much fun, they haven't been wanting to leave that room for days!"

"It's kinda funny though, for two people who are usually so active to become couch potatoes like that."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it," Fuse says, shrugging, "We can still have fun without them, so it's fine!"

"Yeah!" Hidaka says, suddenly radiating positivity, "They can be bums all they want while we're out there having fun!"

"That's right!" Domyouji chimes, picking up his pace again as the rest follow, "Let's go!"

\--

The kotatsu the two of them picked up was broken again, after working for only a few days after Fushimi fixed it, much to their surprise. It was a huge loss for Akiyama and Benzai, the two of them spending the last couple days sulking as their hopes of spending their free time in such a cozy place was now ruined. They decided nothing could be done about it, before a few more days went by, and Akiyama couldn’t take it anymore. 

Telling Benzai to head on back to the room first, Akiyama decided to do something he’d been contemplating the last couple hours at work. He didn’t like the idea, but it was the fastest option, if he wanted his kotatsu back quickly. It took some courage, but seeing the man he’d been thinking to talk to all day, Akiyama gives in.

“Ah, Fushimi-san!” Akiyama says, treading lightly towards him, “I have a favor to ask of you...”

Immediately, Akiyama gets a glare at that, but decides to press on.

_ I-It’ll be worth it! _

\--

Heading back to their room, Akiyama feels pleased with himself, a small sense of accomplishment washing over him. He managed to convince Fushimi to help him fix the kotatsu later, after he ran some errands. Fushimi looked annoyed, but after some prodding, he finally gave in.  _ That didn’t go too badly, after all! _ Fushimi’s bite tended to take some getting used to, but if you were lucky, he would agree to helping out with minimal complaints, depending on his mood.

Entering his and Benzai’s shared dorm, Akiyama is ready to share the good news, when suddenly his ears pick up on the now familiar humming sound, his mind immediately attaching an image to it.  _ No way... _ Meeting his roommates gaze, Akiyama’s suspicions are spot on.

“Welcome back, Akiyama!” Benzai says, happily. He was sitting at the kotatsu, already in comfortable clothing as he sipped on what looked to be some hot cocoa. “I managed to fix the kotatsu somehow.”

_ Ah, looks like I asked for nothing. _

Sighing lightly, Akiyama smiles, “How’d you manage to do that?”

“It wasn’t so hard after watching Fushimi-san the first time around.”

“That’s pretty impressive, if you ask me.”

“It’s nothing,” Benzai says, smiling sheepishly, “Anyways, come join me! It’s been a few days after all.”

“Of course.” Akiyama says, already changing out of his work uniform.

_ Well, this isn’t so bad either. _

\--

Feeling something kick his leg, Akiyama stirs from his accidental nap. He didn’t even know he fell asleep until then, but he didn’t mind. After all, the kotatsu was so warm... Snuggling back into a comfortable position, Akiyama begins to fall back into the comfortable pull of sleep, until a voice grabs his attention.

"Akiyama," Benzai calls, "Oi, Akiyama."

"Mm?" He mumbles, too tired to put anymore effort into it.

"Would you mind waking up?"

_ Ugh... I don’t wanna move... _

"What is it Benzai?" Akiyama says, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I was having such a good dream too..."

Well, he probably was anyways, he couldn't really remember it. There was just something about how he felt in that moment, something akin to pure bliss.  _ Maybe it's the kotatsu's powers, after all.  _ Being without it for a few days only seemed to maximize its abilities...

"That's the problem..." Benzai says, voice low, bashful even, "S-so did I..."

Catching onto the tone of that voice, Akiyama sits up, more aware. "Why are you making that sound like a bad thing?" Eyes roving over Benzai's face, he comes to note almost immediately that it was red, the color of it taking Akiyama aback. "Whoa, are you okay? Your face is so red!"

"I'm fine..." Benzai says, averting his eyes.

"I don't think so, maybe you stayed under the kotatsu for too long?” Akiyama insists, leaning forward to place a hand on Benzai's forehead, "Or maybe you caught a cold? Gotou was pretty sick the other day..."

Sighing at the touch, Benzai's face goes even redder, still refusing to make eye contact, "I told you that's not it, Akiyama."

"Eh? But you-"

"-I told you... I had..." Shuffling in his spot, Benzai bites his lip, before finally meeting Akiyama's gaze, "I had a  _ good _ dream."

Catching onto the meaning of those words, Akiyama feels his own face go red, and lowers his hand. "Oh. Right. A good dream..."

The room goes silent for a moment, the humming of the kotatsu being the only sound. The cool hand that was on Benzai's face was now hot, Benzai's words already having an effect over him. Well, there was no need to be embarrassed in this situation, they had done  _ that _ more than a few times in the past, considering they were a couple now. It wasn’t really something the others knew yet though, the two of them trying their best to keep it underwraps. It was just better to keep something like that away from the rest of the members, considering how out of control they could get with things like that.

Despite knowing that, Akiyama couldn’t help but be slightly bashful about the situation, especially with an admission like that _. _ It was cute seeing Benzai squirm in his seat like that, the faint blush decorating his usually calm face... It has Akiyama’s mind wandering to the much lewder faces he could be making instead. The thought already has an idea planting itself in his mind, a small smirk playing at his lips. He couldn’t help himself though, considering he had the upper-hand, after all...

"So," Akiyama says, devil horns forming on his head, "What exactly was this dream about?"

"Excuse me?" Benzai says,eyes going slightly wide, "I don’t think that’s something I need to disclose."

"Mm, but I think it is," Akiyama hums, leaning closer, "Since I'm in it, aren't I? "

At that, Benzai's mouth is left slightly agape, steam practically coming out of his ears. 

_ Bingo _ .

"T-that's..."

"Plus, you kind of woke me up from my nap because of it."

Pouting, Benzai mumbles a quiet apology.

_ Cute. Definitely cute. _

"Not that it's a problem or anything, but... I can only make it happen in reality if you tell me." Watching as Benzai gulps, Akiyama waits for the words he knows are about to come. It was honestly too much sometimes how embarrassed Benzai could get, even after all they'd done. It was one of the things Akiyama had to admit he liked about Benzai though, it was just too appealing to mess with him when he got like that.

"Fine," Benzai says, glaring slightly, though it didn't look very threatening with the blush that adorned his features, "Just... don’t make fun of me."

"I won’t." Akiyama promises. 

How could he make fun of his boyfriend when it came to something like this?

Looking down at his hands, Benzai pipes up, though his voice is quiet, "I-it's nothing too out there or anything, but we were under the kotatsu like now..."

"The kotatsu?" Akiyama says, surprised, "Wow, you really like this thing don't you?"

To think it would even invade a sex dream. Maybe this thing really did have some sort of spell on it...

"Could you quit interrupting me?"

"Sorry, sorry," Akiyama says, laughing lightly, "Go on."

"Right, so you... climbed underneath and, you know. Did stuff."

It was vague, but Akiyama could work with that. It would help to get things moving faster, at least.

"I see," Akiyama says, before lifting the blanket, already making his way underneath. It was definitely warm down there, but it wasn't anything too unbearable. Benzai’s legs were in his face immediately though, and the lack of space made it a bit of a challenge to maneuver closer.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Benzai exclaims, loud enough for Akiyama to hear him clearly, though his voice was a bit muddled.

"I told you I'd make it reality, right?" Akiyama says, still crawling closer to Benzai's waist. Finally making his way there with the help of Benzai shuffling around. Situating himself in front of Benzai’s crotch, Akiyama can make out the bulge beneath his sweats, the sight making him lick his lips. "So excited already, Benzai?"

"B-be quiet, would you? I couldn't help it!"

"Well, I’m not complaining, it’s quite a sight..." At that, Benzai kicks him irritatedly, "Ow!" Akiyama says, though it didn't hurt, "Alright then, what else did I do?"

Pulling up the blanket, Benzai peers down at Akiyama, a slight pout on his face, "Do I really have to say?"

It definitely helped having a window of sorts, the fresh air already making its way inside. Plus, Akiyama had to admit it allowed him to hear Benzai better, and he could even see most of his face, at least at this angle.  _ Can’t let those sounds go to waste.  _

As he takes in the embarrassed look on his boyfriend’s face, Akiyama feels himself almost wanting to cave in, his soft spot for Benzai being hit. He couldn’t give in though, this was such a perfect opportunity to get Benzai to admit things he usually never would. He didn’t want to push his luck though, and have Benzai end up in a bad mood.  _ Maybe just a little more. _

"I mean, I was sleeping so good when you woke me up, you know... I could just go back to bed..."

Cringing a little at the mention, Benzai agrees, "Alright, I get it already!" He says, voice cracking as Akiyama pulls down his pants, "Well, y-you’re heading in the right direction...”

“Thought as much.” Akiyama hums, looking over Benzai’s crotch, now covered in only the thin fabric of his obviously strained boxer briefs. There was a wet spot where the head of his cock lay, but Akiyama held himself back from doing what he wanted. He had to listen to what Benzai had in mind first, after all.

“Akiyama...” Benzai murmurs, moving his hand under the table to grab onto Akiyama’s hair, pulling him closer, “Just... please?”

It was tempting, but Akiyama had already resigned to making this happen.  _ Just... be strong, Akiyama! _ It would be worth it in the end, he just had to be patient.

“Nope, you need to tell me a little more.” 

Tracing the wet spot on Benzai’s underwear lightly with his finger, Akiyama tries to coax it out of him, a groan escaping his boyfriend’s lips. It was a shame he couldn’t see Benzai’s face well anymore, only able to see a fraction of it as he arched back at the touch, but seeing Benzai’s stomach hitch and hearing the noise he made was just as much of a turn on.

“Y-you were touching me..” Benzai whimpers, thighs already twitching in anticipation, “There...”

“Just touching you?” Akiyama says, voice low.

Moaning at the words alone, Benzai continues, “You were using your t-tongue.”

“Hm...”

Following his dream self’s example, Akiyama licks at Benzai’s cock, feeling a shudder run through his boyfriend as does. It was satisfying to pull a reaction like that out of him, but knowing this was only the beginning made he want to do much, much more.

Toying with the head, Akiyama wets the spot on Benzai’s briefs even more, relishing in the quiet moans above him, Benzai’s hands grasping at his hair. After a few moments though, Benzai seems to be craving more, his voice cutting into the beautiful moans he was just eliciting, “Not like that, Akiyama...” He says, panting, but not willing to say anything more.

Pulling back, Akiyama smirks, though he knows Benzai can’t see it. “Is something wrong?”

He knew he was being difficult, but messing with Benzai like this might’ve been a little more fun than expected.

“Akiyama, come on, do I rea- ah!” Licking the tip again, Akiyama interrupts him, “-damn...”

That was another thing about doing things like this with Benzai: He could get the man to curse when he rarely did. Somehow, it was sexy, even if it was a small thing.

“What was that?”

Huffing, Benzai gives up, “Just- Take them off!”

_ He’s being vague again... _

It was good enough though, he was tired of prolonging things himself as well. Reaching forward, Akiyama grabs onto the waistband of Benzai’s briefs, pulling them down slowly. Benzai lifts himself up slightly, making it easier to slide them off, before he’s completely bare. It really was a sight, even with it being slightly dark under the kotatsu, the lighting from the open space being minimal with Benzai in the way. His dick was fully hard and leaking, precum beading at the tip, and Akiyama takes that as being all he needs. 

Grabbing ahold of Benzai’s cock into his hand, Akiyama strokes up slowly, watching as the cum that had accumulated rolls down the hard length. The action has Benzai moaning immediately, his legs closing instinctively from the pleasure. Working Benzai over a few times more, Akiyama finally decides to take him in, though not before licking at the tip, his mouth wetting the warm flesh. 

Feeling Benzai stiffen up, Akiyama is hit with a wave of satisfaction with how much Benzai was obviously enjoying it. At Benzai’s next words though, his pride swells.

“Feels good, Akiyama...” As that sentence leaves Benzai’s mouth in a lewd voice, Akiyama’s enthusiasm doubles over, his movements quickening as he bobs up and down on Benzai’s cock. It’s not long after that he feels Benzai grabbing onto his hair, attempting to pull him back, “Akiyama, s-stop or I’m going to...hn.. ah!”

Taking Benzai in all the way to the base, Akiyama ignores the pleasured pleas, until he feels the familiar sensation of his boyfriend releasing into his mouth. Benzai stills as he comes, little shudders pulsing through him as he comes down from his high. Pulling back, Akiyama swallows what he can, wiping the rest off with his sleeve. 

“Why...” Benzai says, still trying to catch his breath, “Didn’t you listen to me?”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Honestly...” 

Scooting up, Akiyama pops out from beneath the table, hugging at Benzai’s abdomen. “You’re not complaining are you?”

Pushing back Akiyama’s bangs, Benzai smiles, “Of course not.”

Offering back a small grin, Akiyama grabs Benzai’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He was content with how things turned out, but he couldn’t deny that he had a little  _ problem _ himself, now that things were said and done. “So, tell me, that wasn’t all there was to your dream was it?”

Watching the surprise work its way onto Benzai’s face, Akiyama has to hold back a chuckle. It’s soon taken over by a mischievous look though, and this time, it’s butterflies he has to keep down. 

“What do you think?”

Moving closer, Akiyama speaks up, “Hm, not sure... How about you show me?”

At that, Benzai’s face flushes slightly, before he pulls Akiyama into a sweet kiss, “Don’t mind if I do.”

\--

“Man you guys totally missed out yesterday!” Hidaka says, excitement in his voice, “It was a blast!”

“I agree,” Enomoto says, laughing at Hidaka’s enthusiasm as he bounced around, “It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, and Enomoto totally got hit on by some girl too,” Domyouji says, elbowing his friend, to which Fuse rolls his eyes.

“I-I did not, she was just being nice!”

“Whatever you say...“

Exchanging looks, Akiyama and Benzai offer each other small smiles, as the others goof off, flushing slightly as their minds wander to the same thing. 

Things were going as usual, Benzai and Akiyama spending time with Enomoto, Domyouji, Fuse and Hidaka as they chatted in the break room, catching up with each other during their single day apart. Hidaka decided it was important to go over the events of the day before, even though they kind of already knew what the group did, considering they were invited to begin with.

“Mm, if you say so,” Akiyama says, shrugging, “We can always join you guys next time.”

Nodding, Benzai agrees, “That’s right! We’ll join in for sure this weekend.”

“That’s what you said last time though.” Fuse offers.

“Yeah, what were you guys so busy doing anyways?” Domyouji asks, freeing Enomoto of his teasing, if only for now.

Glancing at each other again, Benzai pipes up, “Nothing much, really... Just you know, stuff.”

“Sounds suspicious...” Domyouji says, though it goes unnoticed for the most part, with the arrival on Fushimi.

“Oh Fushimi-san!” Akiyama says, trying to change the subject, “How are you doing?”

Immediately, those ice blue eyes are on him, a glare being thrown not only his way, but Benzai’s as well, much to their confusion.

“Better than yesterday,” Fushimi says, strolling past them to grab an energy drink from the fridge, “Considering what I had the unfortunate displeasure of hearing.”

Mouth agape, Akiyama is suddenly struck with a very important memory he had conveniently forgotten up until then, his face going pale.  _ I... asked Fushimi-san to come over yesterday... didn’t I? _

Thinking back on it now, Fushimi never did show up... and if he were to piece together what he was saying now with that information, Akiyama feels dread and shame course through him at the thought of it.  _ He didn’t hear us did he? _

No, he definitely did. They weren’t exactly... being quiet the other day. If Fushimi had stopped by to fix the kotatsu as planned, he could probably hear what was going on inside before he even had the chance to knock.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Hidaka says, brows furrowed.

Snapping out of it, Akiyama looks to Benzai, who also looked confused, until he sees the panicked expression on Akiyama’s face, the words ‘he knows’ written all over his face. Benzai seems to get the message, his face mirroring Akiyama’s as he realizes the situation they’re in.

“Did something happen with you three yesterday?” Enomoto says, curious.

“Looks like it.” Fuse supplies.

“N-nothing!” Akiyama says, waving his hands, “It’s nothing right, Fushimi-san?”

At that, Fushimi raises his eyebrows, taking in the atmosphere. He seems to get the hint though, with Akiyama and Benzai’s pleading looks, along with Akiyama’s obvious attempt at covering things up. Sighing, Fushimi uncaps his drink, before walking away, “Forget I said anything.”

Exhaling, Akiyama and Benzai relax, the tension leaving their bodies.

_ Thank God... _

“What was that all about?” Domyouji says, a sort of sparkle in his eyes, “You two are hiding something, aren’t you?”

“They totally are!” Hidaka chimes, pointing his finger between the two of them, “Fess up!”

Trying to keep calm, Akiyama straightens himself, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Domyouji, Hidaka.”

“Agreed.” Benzai says, following suit.

The rest of the group just watches them with skeptical looks, waiting for one of them to admit to something, before suddenly, Munakata’s voice cuts in, alerting them that it’s time to get back to work. Shooting them one last suspicious look, they all get up, heading back to work. For once, Akiyama is grateful for Munakata’s interruptions, his boss unknowingly saving him from what was bound to be an unpleasant fate.

“We’ll get it out of you eventually!” Hidaka says, exiting the room, only for Domyouji to agree eagerly from behind. 

It was quite worrying alright, but as Akiyama looks back over to Benzai, their eyes meeting, they can’t help the small chuckles that leave their lips. Akiyama was sure those two would make due on their threat, but being so close to getting caught has him laughing out of relief. Fushimi wasn’t one to go around blabbing his mouth, and with Hidaka and Domyouji being the way they were, he was sure he could distract them from the subject.

Making their way back to work, Akiyama hums to himself, bumping into Benzai playfully when he’s sure it’s just the two of them, in turn earning himself one back. 

Well, even if they were to ask later, they had time to come up with an excuse, so he wasn’t really worried. They had the entire rest of the day, after all.

_ Have fun figuring it out, you two. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope it was enjoyable lol. I really wanted to join rarepair week and I'm sad I only got to do one thing but it was fun regardless :') Also thank you Meru for the idea of having Saru overhear them loool. I couldn't resist making him suffer if only a little. His poor ears... 
> 
> Again thanks for reading!! Any comments would be appreciated hehe <3 :D
> 
> You can find me on twitter @saruhiko_bb ^o^


End file.
